Gay the homosexual
by fullmetal-strawberrie
Summary: Gay was the 5th homunculus born after Envy and goes on a journey where there are people like him.


The forgotten Homunculus.

Gay the homosexual.

Chapter 1

"Lust! Guess what? Father is going to make a new Homunculus! _I'm_ looking forward to getting a new brother. Aren't you?" Pride shouted, running down the stairs.

"How do you know it will be a boy? We could get a new little sister you know. Being an only girl is annoying - all you guys ever do is joke around like little children," murmured Lust.

"Wow, I'm_ so_ excited. It's not like there's enough of us already," joked Envy.

"Yeah! I_ totally_ agree with Envy," laughed Greed.

Pride pouted and folded his arms. "You guys are all so mean. It's not my fault nothing exciting ever happens down here. I'm going to Father's room now to find out what our new brother turns out to be like, and I _know _it will be a boy," he said, as wandered off into the darkness.

Pride walked along the long dark corridor. Spiders and cobwebs hung from the ceiling. Red eyes from chimeras stared at Pride as he made his way to his father's working area with the extra special comfy chair. Or so Pride _thought_ it was comfy; he'd never sat on it. Pride stopped for a moment and looked up at a chimera. The pain on its face and in its eyes made him smile. Nothing made Pride happier than seeing the pain on others, no matter who they were. They could be human, animals, chimeras or maybe even his own family. For all he cared it could be Father crying out in agony. Suddenly remembering about the new homunculus, Pride stopped thinking about others' misfortune and continued to make his way to where Father was working.

When Pride entered the big room, he saw Father busy working at his desk at the far end of the room. In the middle was the big comfy chair. Pride wandered over to Father to take a closer look at what was on the desk and saw multiple tiny test tubes filled with small segments of Philosophers stones. Pride knew that these small segments were all parts of remaining sins from Fathers body. All were moving and wobbling about slightly but especially the one nearest to him. "Wow," Pride said to Father, "You look like you are working hard, Father. So does that mean the new Homunculus is almost ready? Am I going to get a new brother now?"

"Yes," the man replied, not looking up from his work, "he will be ready soon. His name will be Gay and he will be your new brother."

"Yippee!" screamed Pride, "I was right! I knew I was right - I'm _always_ right." He jumped around the room dodging the pipes hanging from the ceiling and sprouting up from beneath the floor. All of these pipes went towards the centre of the room where Fathers chair was still sitting. Pride stopped bouncing and looked at the chair. He wanted to sit on it so badly, why wasn't he allowed? Father always sat on the chair when he wasn't working but, right now, Father _was _working and it was just calling to Pride. It looked so soft and comfortable but Pride still wasn't allowed to sit on it, not now, not ever.

"How long will it be until Gay is made?" asked Pride, he had calmed down slightly.

"Tomorrow," replied Father, "Now go and tell your brothers and sister about it, if you want a new brother soon then you better stop bothering me. Can't you see I am terribly busy?"

"Yes Father. Sorry Father." Pride said as he faded away into the darkness of the shadows where he belonged.

From the darkness Pride could see almost everything because he was always watching. But, he could see everything apart from his brothers and sister. Pride wanted to find Lust to tell her that he was right as usual in guessing what gender their new brother would be. He searched everywhere for Lust but eventually gave up so he decided to look for Envy instead. He checked upstairs in the Military because Envy loved to change into different people and trick the military staff. Envy was amazing at thinking of good pranks and then changing into different people to get them into trouble. Because Envy was so good at his transforming, Father was planning a whole civil war.

"Owww!" said a man wearing military uniform, "Watch where you're going. Oh wait. Are you lost little boy?"

"Umm" replied Pride - he didn't know what to say. Where was Envy? Envy could get him out of this. "No. I'm not lost. I'll be going now. It was nice meeting you." Pride said quickly before hastily getting into the lift back underground. He was thankful the man didn't recognise him. After all he was 'supposed to be' the Fuhrer's son.

As the lift began to near the bottom, Pride started to hear a faint laugh. As the lift drew nearer and nearer to the bottom, the laugh gradually got louder and louder. Finally the lift had reached the bottom and the sturdy metal doors to the lift screeched open. There standing at the bottom of the lift, directly in front of Pride was Envy and Greed laughing their heads off at what a fool Pride had just made of himself in front of a member of the military, a mere human.

"Are you lost little boy?" asked Envy in a crap impersonation of the man in uniform.

"Ummmm... No, I'll be going now I'm not lost at all" said Greed joining in doing a ridiculous impersonation of Pride.

"So you saw me make a fool of myself. _Oooo, big deal,"_ Pride said sternly, looking Envy and Greed in the eyes. "I guess neither of you want to find out about our new sibling. And, just to make sure you know. One day in the near future either one of you two will make a fool of yourselves. When that day comes, I will stand and laugh. Laugh until you can't take it anymore. Until you drop down onto your knees and pray for me to stop." Pride began to get angry. Tears began to fall from his eyes. "You will drop to your knees and beg me to stop. I won't. I will never listen to you. I AM YOUR SUPERIOR! I WILL RULE OVER YOU AND NOBODY WILL STOP ME! WHO'S LAUGHING NOW!"

"NO! Don't laugh at me. I can't handle it!" Joked Greed. Envy turned around and walked off with Greed close on his tail. Pride ran off in the other direction in search of Lust. He hated Envy and Greed now. No matter what he had said in the past.

Only, now, Pride was extremely bored. He had searched everywhere for ages but failed. He just couldn't find Lust. Why did Pride need Lust anyway he was superior of everyone but Father. Why wasn't poor Pride treated that way? He was always left alone whilst Greed and Envy laughed at his face. "I won't stand it anymore!" Pride got up and shouted. "I am the eldest Homunculus, I deserve to be treated like it. Why do you treat me like a ten year old?" Pride then felt foolish. He should stop his outbursts like that it was so human like. Pride just hoped nobody had heard. But they had.

Greed walked in laughing like never before, "If you don't want to be treated like a ten year old then don't act like it. Just face it Pride nobody likes you - you're like a piece of dirt. A mere human is what you are." Envy slowly trudged in to the room looking like he was about to cry. "Although Pride is small and can act like a child sometimes he does have a point. Father never lets Pride help him with work and we never let him join in conversations. We always forget how old Pride actually is. We must stop this fighting and act like good brothers. Pride is our superior so he can act like it.

"What's wrong with you? You will regret this," said Greed.

"I know. That is why I am saying it straight out now." Replied Envy, almost in tears. "Just because your name is Greed it doesn't mean you have act like it all the time."

"Fine!" answered Greed.

"Fine."

"I'm outta here. I will never look back." And with that Greed stormed out the room (ironically looking back behind him over his soldier).

"Pride." Envy said. "From now on I will follow all your orders as you are my superior." Envy fell to the floor bowed his head and cried at Pride's feet. "What have I done?" cried Envy.

Pride left Envy in the state he was in alone weeping on the floor. Pride had never been good at dealing with emotions. Especially not Envy's. Pride was afraid he would start telling Envy what Pride thought of him and how cool it was to cross-dress. After all Envy was amazing but Pride was way too proud to say anything. "Envy," Pride sighed "Envy the Cross-Dressing Palm tree. What am I ever going to do with you?"

**(BETA note) MiniHayden: So, here we have an emotional Envy, a strange, OOC Pride and a mysterious homunculus called 'Gay'… I don't think this fic could get any more weird! Hope you enjoyed reading guys. We'll be back soon!**


End file.
